rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Minor Hiccup
A Minor Hiccup is the nineteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 7th, 2014. Summary The episode starts off with a seemingly bored Weiss looking at a holographic clock, displaying the time as 3:59. In the background, you can hear Professor Port rambling about something unintelligibly. Jaune, sitting next to Weiss, slides over to her and offers her a variety of activities they could do together, starting with them getting a bite to eat after the class ends, all they way to studying together after watching a movie in Vale, none of which is given any response to by Weiss. The class ends and Port, lost in his own story, realizes that he had completely lost track of the time. He emphatically states that the "stunning conclusion" to his story will have to wait until next time. Jaune then turns to Weiss and implores of her whether she had heard anything he had said, to which she simply replies, "No, no, no, yes." This causes him to sigh before banging his head on his desk once. The rest of Team RWBY walk behind him, and as she passes by, Yang tousles Jaune's hair and merely says "One day" before leaving with the other three girls. The scene ends with a lonely Jaune in an empty classroom. The scene shifts to Team RWBY in their room, each member doing individual actions. Ruby tightens the belt on her boots, Weiss grips Myrtenaster, Yang primes Ember Celica, and Blake adjusts the rope on her right arm. Here, it is most noticeable that the four girls have donned alternate clothing. The most prominent changes to these costumes are as follows: Ruby's dress is now of a more similar style to Penny's, a grey upper area with a black kind of overall that merges into a black skirt. Her emblem is now somewhat hidden as a kind of red accent, as one can only see the bottom left semicircle. Meanwhile, Weiss appears to have adorned more of a kind of overcoat with alternating buttons. One can see that the red accents from her attire are gone and have been replaced with black ones. Blake now dons a belt and one can see her midsection with much more prominence. Yang is easily the most changed with a black bra visible over a golden shirt with collars; her infinity scarf is gone, replaced with a black collar coat that goes past her elbows. She also now wears two black tights with golden studs just above the knee. Right before the camera shifts to Yang, Ruby jumps down from her bed and boisterously proclaims that "Today's the day the investigation begins!" to which Weiss sarcastically states that she's so glad they're taking this (the investigation) seriously. Yang then states that they do have a plan that's moderately serious whilst the barrel of her left arm's gauntlet spins. The overview for their plan begins, starting with Ruby and Weiss who, as partners, will head over to the CCT and look over the Schnee Dust Company records for any inconsistencies and/or robberies. Blake will head over to a White Fang faction meeting where they hand out orders and/or recruit new members. If she can get in, then she can hopefully find out what their plans are. Yang intends to visit an "old friend" on the shady side of town who knows everything that goes on in Vale, and plans to get information out of him. After the event, they'll meet up at night near Yang's location to go over what they found. After Ruby finishes speaking, Sun can be heard making an exclamation and then seen hanging above their window by his tail. The entirety of Team RWBY recoils and Yang disbelievingly asks Sun how he got up there, to which he airily replies "Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time," which causes Weiss to proclaim angrily "You what?!" Sun keeps his lighthearted tone which causes Weiss to narrow her eyes. The monkey Faunus then hops into their room and asks whether they're going to go get back at Roman. Blake then steps forward and says that they're going to get information as a team. Ruby then apologetically says that they (Team RWBY) don't want to get friends involved if they don't have to. Sun waves her comment away and says that they should always get friends involved, hence why he brought Neptune along with him. This causes all of Team RWBY to pop their heads out their window, where Neptune is standing on a ledge. Ruby skeptically asks how he got up to where he was, to which Neptune replies "I have my ways," but then asks to whether he can come in as they're very high up from solid ground. Back in Team RWBY's room, they break up the team again. Ruby and Weiss are still together, Sun and Blake are now a duo, and Neptune can go with Yang, as she doesn't have a partner. As Ruby pushes a very stiff Neptune past Weiss, he gives the white-haired girl a wink. Weiss then suggests that Ruby ought to go with Yang, as they're sisters. Neptune is finally beside Yang, rocking back and forth precariously. Ruby then asks Weiss who would accompany her, to which Weiss replies that Neptune could. Ruby laughs at the suggestion and waves it aside, proceeding to drag Weiss out of the room despite her protests and obvious gestures displaying her desire to be with the dashing blue-haired fellow. Ruby and Weiss are now at the tower and Ruby is unable to restrain her amazement, stating that she forgot how big the Transmit Tower was. Weiss tells Ruby that she ought to see the one that's in Atlas, which was the first one built. She then goes on to state that Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System for humans to communicate with one another, continuing to say that it was Atlas' gift to the world after the Great War. Ruby then begins to strut and mimics Weiss, making fun of her teammate for her knowledge and wealth and snickers afterward. Weiss tells Ruby "not to be a pest" and tells her that they only reason they're at the tower is because Ruby likes it, stating that they could've just as easily made a call from the library. Ruby says that she knows, but the tower "is just so cool" and goes to take a picture, however, she loses her grip on her Scroll and it goes flying and bouncing across the pavement where it is picked up by Penny. The ginger-haired girl offers it forward with a smile on her face, simply stating that "You dropped this." Ruby, however, seems utterly delighted by her appearance and insistently asks where she's been. Penny's face becomes shell-shocked and she stammers, trying to put Ruby off and then promptly runs off, obviously disturbed. Weiss then turns to Ruby and asks "What was that about" to which Ruby replies that she doesn't know, but she's going to find out, and that she'll meet up with Weiss later. She's gone before Weiss can stretch her arm out and call out a "wait" and then makes a displeased sound. Ruby in the meantime catches up to a Penny who's promptly walking away and asks her where she's been to which Penny says that there's a misunderstanding and begins to walk off again. Ruby stands still for a short moment before sliding down a rail and manages to get the girl to stop. She then relays to Penny what all of Team RWBY think is going to happen and that she needs to know what happened to Penny that night after the event. Penny then carefully looks around before leaning forward and whispering to Ruby that it isn't safe to talk at their current location. Meanwhile, Weiss has entered the Transmit Tower and walks across the lobby to an elevator. In the elevator, an automated voice asks how she may help Weiss today to which the white-haired girl replies that she'd like to go to the communications room, after which, she is requested to put her scroll on a terminal to confirm her identity. After the confirmation, Weiss can be seen trying different faces out, presumably to put on a happy demeanor, all of which looks forced. She settles for shaking her head and waiting for her destination to arrive. Upon arrival, the first thing one notices are four holographic symbols, each one representing a different region. When the camera pans to Weiss, the area seems empty, but as she approaches a desk, a holographic attendant appears. The attendant directs Weiss to an empty desk and screen where she sighs uneasily before placing her call. The SDC comms operator, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, appears on the screen. She is rather surprised to see Weiss and asks her if she would like to speak to her father or her sister, Winter, though Weiss declines the request, asking merely for the data to be transferred. The operator acquiesces and signs off. Weiss momentarily looks forlornly into the empty screen. Penny is then seen nervously waiting for Ruby at a cafe, before the two begin walking together. Penny confesses that her father does not wish her to talk to any of Team RWBY or to venture out alone. The two then come upon a holographic presentation by General Ironwood, who is seen unveiling the new Elysian Knight combat androids to replace the older AK-130, as well as the enormous Elysian Paladin battle suit. Penny unsuccessfully attempts to get an enthralled Ruby to leave the scene, but the pair are spotted by some Atlas soldiers who immediately give chase. Penny flees the scene, shortly followed by Ruby and the soldiers. Ruby uses her Semblance to catch up to Penny and attempts to carry her off, but is not able to on account of Penny's weight. Ruby loses her grip and falls into the road, where a truck almost hits her. However, she is saved by Penny who pushes her out of the way and stops the truck, much to the amazement of Ruby and the many onlookers that gather round. Penny and Ruby slip away from the soldiers into an adjacent alleyway. After some insistence, Penny admits to Ruby that she is "not a real girl." Transcript Trivia *At the beginning, Jaune asks Weiss if she would like to see a new Spruce Willis movie with him. This is a reference to the real-world Bruce Willis, who is known for his several action-genre movies. *The episode title is a reference to the hiccups made by Penny whenever she tells a lie. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 03 00001.png V2 03 00003.png V2 03 00006.png V2 03 00007.png V2 03 00008.png V2 03 00010.png V2 03 00012.png V2 03 00022.png V2 03 00033.png V2 03 00037.png V2 03 00038.png V2 03 00041.png Video To be released on August 14th. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2 Category:Season 1